


low red light

by MagpieQueen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dirty Dancing, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Feelings Realization, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Porn by Trans People, Undercover Missions, no beta we die like men, power dynamics if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieQueen/pseuds/MagpieQueen
Summary: Far away from everyone that knows them, deep undercover, there's so much that Gavin and Nines can take before giving in to the very obvious problem between them.





	low red light

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [low red light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426172) by [shinkai0ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkai0ren/pseuds/shinkai0ren)



> inspired by [this](https://open.spotify.com/user/7ou8f4p57vpo5x6zy9tvd4iuv/playlist/7FHMax0ap3RxKXveVikg6i?si=xCND-UysTkyh7RgPh3vOyA) playlist- give it a listen while you read ;)

Gavin is in hell. He's sure of it because there's no other way of explaining his situation.

The drone of the bass inside the club makes his insides feel like putty, the thumping of it rattling his brain and not helping him think of anything but how close Nines is to him right now, of how sinful he looks clad in black clothes and leather boots, hair slightly longer than his usual haircut and curling softly at the tips; of how he's standing between Gavin's spread legs, how he's gripped his thigh with his left hand, leaning down towards him, close, so infuriatingly close, face turning towards Gavin's neck, making him tense in anticipation, and—

Talking to him.

"You could look happier to be here." His lips brush Gavin's ear, and then leans forward still, right hand reaching towards the bar that Gavin's leaning his back to, and grabbing, all in the same fluid motion, a deep blue drink that he's been given by the bartender.

While leaning away from him, drink in hand, Nines squeezes his thigh— hot and mean with his thumb excruciatingly close to the fold of his thigh, so close to his groin that if Gavin were to shift his hips slightly he'd be rubbing himself against him. The temptation is incredible, and instead he stills, holding his breath and trying not to give in to the need to shake and whimper, feeling himself twitch underneath his crumbling control.

The android is pretending so, so well to be his lover that Gavin can't help the goosebumps on his skin, body already attuned to the charade that he likes so much, reacting to Nines' handling like a finely tuned instrument would to its owner.

Gavin spares a gaze towards his arms to gaze at his skin in perverted fascination, knowing that even in the low red light, Nines can see the clear results of his actions.

Nines' hand remains where it is, squeezing and making Gavin exhale hard through his nose with how badly he wants for him to venture just a bit higher.

This, he's not good enough to hide, and that only means that there's something yet to be discussed between them, because Nines follows where Gavin's gaze goes and his only reply is to press further against the fabric of his jeans, thumb doing circular motions that inch him closer, teasing. So.

Nines knows.

Gavin knows.

And they haven't done anything about it.

It infuriates Gavin to no end, the urgency of his need confusing and making him want to either decking him for teasing him beyond what's professional, or kissing him so he can make up him for it.

It's their fifth day of their deep undercover mission, far away from Detroit and only there because of Nines' prowess in all things spying and his insistence on working only with him.

They've been bar and club hopping through the seediest places of the town for most part of the week now, identifying people and trying to get as close as possible to the guys they are investigating.

So, there he is, partially empty glass of scotch in his hand and itching to get rawed so hard he can no longer walk.

And where was he?

Right. Hell.

He cranes his neck to look up at Nines. Nines, killing machine, perfect Greek God looking Nines who's only had eyes for him the entire week, intoxicating him with his unwavering attention.

Nines, who's drinking his thirium cocktail in one go, Adam's apple bobbing with the motion and making Gavin's knees go weak when he spots his lips shiny and wet with faux saliva and the tint of his drink.

He can feel himself getting hard, wanting so much out of Nines that it makes him uneasy, unused to that level of attention from anyone but craving it desperately nonetheless.

"Who says I'm not?" Gavin drawls his reply, licking his lips and staring unabashedly, not needing to draw himself any closer, partially from knowing that Nines can hear him perfectly well and mostly because he's really not trusting himself to remain professional.

He looks away, focusing on what's left of his drink and promptly shooting it back and drinking it in one go, depending on alcohol in his system to continue bearing with the idea of another extremely tense night.

The drink fogs his mind just the right way and Gavin revels on its warmth, on how it travels down his throat and burns him up from the inside, making him groan. Nines is still between his legs and Gavin lets his thighs spread invitingly, an unchecked afterthought of his want, cock already twitching with the need for attention.

When he looks up, the black of Nines' irises has swallowed up the grey in his eyes, staring avidly at the display that Gavin has made of himself. He can see him swallow and lick his lips clean.

To any onlookers, this is just another couple teasing each other on a hot night out. For Gavin, it's supposed to be work.

Just work, he repeats to himself. Just an undercover mission with two people extremely good at pretending to be into each other.

That's all there is to it. Yup.

But that's a lie, because it isn't, at least not for him, because he can't pretend with Nines standing there looking like sin embodied, smelling of the cologne that he swiped from Gavin's bathroom a couple of months ago; It makes him dizzy, having the android there smelling of him and something else, something sharp and crisp, something so uniquely Nines that it gets Gavin's mouth watering, has him struggling not to lean up and lick at his neck to find out what it is.

God, Gavin needs him.

He'd wanted him before, sure, Nines' initial icy and disdainful stare towards him had always gotten him going, made him want to try and push him towards a nasty, violent fuck that would've made it into his fapping material forever, but.

Then he had to work with him, and then he'd known him and inevitably wanted him for entirely different reasons. Now, months later, he's gotten to the point where he ___needs___ him. His skin buzzes with it, and vaguely he wonders if Nines feels it too, if he's affecting him just as well.

___Yeah,___ he thinks. ___Maybe.___

Sometimes, if he squints, he’s sure that Nines wants him too, but it’s impossible to tell most of the time, him being blessed with a perfect poker face, courtesy of Cyberlife.

Gavin swallows thickly, setting down his glass and itching to get closer to his partner now that he's got both hands free. He could, he really could.

He chooses to get away; for the sake of his work relationship if nothing else.

He swirls on the barstool, moving away from Nines and his temptations (who just drags his fingers across his leg until he grazes his knee, the bastard) and standing up so fast that he's sure the world has suddenly tipped one way and stayed like that forever.

He's so keyed up from being stared at like he's about to be devoured that he's shivering, thighs tense and almost locked; desperate for some friction against his cock, feeling the pulsing heat of his erection twitching and begging to be touched.

Nines stares, hungry, and he knows. Damn him, he knows.

It's not the first time that they've dealt with this kind of tension this week: they flirt openly, colliding every night, getting close and then going around the club on their own, mingling and dancing and then dancing together, closer each time they do it.

Maybe it’s knowing that they are away from everyone, and that tempts them, but. The weight of every night spent together on the job falls upon them, threatening to crush them.

Gavin can’t take it anymore. Fuck this assignment.

He escapes —faking all the nonchalance of a man who's not horny enough to die— through the archway next to the bar that leads to a hallway and it to the dance floor, where the main attention resides: a DJ with a clear liking to mixing old electronic music, sultry and evocative as the bass of their tune drives everyone to dance and grind against each other.

The red light is blinking, making him feel like he's travelled to another world, and it suits him perfectly.

Gavin lets the crowd take him.

He's desperate and needy, looking for the release of either a fight or a fuck and he's reckless with it, easily falling back into the motions of dancing and grinding himself against strangers.

It's wanton and he doesn't care to let it show for this once, letting whoever is closest to him grab him for a spin, allowing hands that belong to strangers hold him and fondle until he can feel himself start to shake with the force of his desire, body tense with his arousal and making him want to beg for anyone to help him get off.

He needs someone to help him, not wanting to go another night jerking himself off in the shower to take his mind off Nines.

Hands come from behind him to hold at his hips and he hisses, spun to a point nearing insanity and needing more, want making him back up against the stranger until his back hits a broad chest, leaning back far enough in silent agreement to have a thigh slip between his parted legs.

They sway with the music like that, Gavin sighing and gasping, sounds completely swallowed by the music, riding the pleasure of finally getting some semblance of proper relief.

The stranger's hands press him down, thumbs hooking on his belt and pushing, helping Gavin grind against him, and he moans, starting to lose himself in the pleasure. The pressure is so good that he can't help but to rotate his hips further down, descending with the beat of the song and then going up again, placing one hand against the one at his left, his right snaking up and up until he can grab at their face, at their hair to twist so he can lean them down and finally kiss them.

Grey eyes stare at him and Nines looms over him, blush high on his face and lips parted.

Gavin swallows, hand still pulling at his hair. He's not strong enough to resist the temptation this time, not when it's so obvious and ripe for the taking, the burning outline of Nines' cock pressing against the curve of his ass.

He grinds against it, and when Nines ___gasps___ he surges up to kiss him, hungry and desperate and throwing all caution to the wind.

At least their cover is still good, if not more convincing now.

Nines kisses him back like he's dying for it, lips plush and shaky against his, licking at him and nibbling, panting every now and then, breath hitching when Gavin continues rocking against his hard-on.

Gavin is melting against him, but needs to breathe, so when they part because he —disappointingly— needs oxygen, Nines whines low in his throat, chasing after him as if he were the blue than ran through his veins.

"Took you fucking long enough," Gavin breathes against him, heart beating frenetic in his chest. "Any more and I would've died."

Nines runs hot like a furnace against him, panting with his lips barely touching Gavin's, mouthing at him but not doing anything to kiss him again, instead moving to his ear, asking:

"Is this alright," and if that's not the most anticlimactic, fucking Nines thing for him to ever say at that moment. It makes Gavin want to scream and rip a bit of his hair off for good measure, because for all the fancy technology and mind blowing programs he had installed, he sure could be dense.

The frustration is clear in Gavin's eyes and it's easy an easy thing to pick up, brows furrowed and dancing momentarily stopped.

"God, ___fuck,___ Nines," he eventually manages, lips still tantalizing close, so near that every word is a caress to Nines' own, "What makes you think that this isn't?"

Nines pulls back a bit, no LED on his forehead to help Gavin understand whatever was going through his head.

"Because you didn't know it was me."

It's a bit hard to hear him with the music blasting through the dance-floor, and Gavin barely manages that last bit.

He wants Nines so bad he thinks he's gonna cry out of frustration, still hot and needy but concerned, because however much he wants for this to happen between them he wants them to happen and for it to be right. He's tired of destroying his relationships before they even begin to be a thing.

(Why is he thinking of relationships? That's fucked up. )

It's hard for him to focus with how turned on he is and even more so amidst the sea of people dancing next to them, so he untangles himself from Nines grasp and turns to look at him properly, hands flat against the android's chest.

"Nines-"

Someone bumps into him while dancing and he curses, too distracted to have any of that at the moment, and resolves to push Nines backwards with him until they are at the edges of the room and he's backed him up against the wall.

It's far less crowded and much more intimate; people around him having retreated that far back only to either make out in peace or have a breather from the dancing.

"Nines," he continues, hands going from his chest to his neck and then to cradle his head, slipping a leg between the android's and inching closer until they are chest to chest. "Look at me, come on. You think I came out here because ___you___ were the one person in this club that I didn't want?"

Nines' hands are on his hips, steady and so, so warm still. Gavin shivers, still needy and wracking his brain to try and figure out how to make him understand as quickly as possible how fucking bad he needs him.

"Baby," he rasps, "what did you see in me back in the bar? Tell me, I know you saw me."

It's Nines' turn to shake, feeling like he’s gonna die burning between Gavin’s arms.

"Your pupils were dilated. Like every night this week with me."

He’s kind enough not to mention all the months before that.

Gavin nods, steals a kiss from him and stays flush against him. "Mmmh, and what else?"

"And you were aroused," Nines says against his mouth, gasping the words and voice pitching noticeably when Gavin nips at his lips. "Because of me."

Gavin nods, "And now?"

"Your—ah— arousal levels spiked again when you realized it was me." Nines is distracted by the resumed sway of Gavin's hips to the rhythm of the music, rubbing himself on Nines’ still hard cock.

Gavin leans to leave a trail of kisses from Nines' mouth to his ear. ___Fuck dignity___ , he decides. There's no one there but the two of them. There’s no one who knows them in the ___state.___ Who cares. No one sees him there and no one is gonna see but Nines.

"I need you, baby, Nines, please, I need you to get me, I want you so much it's killing me-"

Nines moves his hands from this hips to tilt his face just so to kiss him with the same urgency as before, whimpering and finally, finally, moving back against him.

"Like that, babe," Gavin exhales, taking Nines' left hand in his own and mumbling "look at how hot you've got me," before leading him between his legs and pressing him there against the already damp denim. The rush of Nines' fingers finally touching him there, exploring and curious, makes him feel desperate enough to consider the idea of jacking off there. It’s unbearable, and he almost sobs when the pad of the android fingers rub against his hard dick through his jeans.

"This is all because of you, Nines."

"Gavin," Nines tenses, surging down to capture his lips again and moaning against the kiss, name exhaled between kisses like a prayer. "Gavin, Gav…"

Deciding that he’s had enough talking for now, Gavin lets himself melt into the kiss, flush against Nines and licking at his lips, pressing further into him when Nines parts his mouth open to let him in.

It’s finally happening, and it’s just every bit as good as he had imagined: Nines learns extremely, ___unfairly___ quickly what pleases Gavin the most and focuses on that, hands moving back to his hips and helping him move, pacing him and dragging him up and down against his thigh, grip firm and surely bruising, until Gavin moans and his legs shake with the effort of keeping him standing.

The hard line of Nines’ cock jumps against Gavin’s body and he can feel just how hard he is: it makes his mouth water, needing him closer and resolving to have just that.

Both his hands go to the android’s shoulders and he pushes him down, murmuring “just like this,” against his mouth, lowering him just a couple of inches.

Nines slides against the wall willingly when Gavin pushes, and he’s rewarded with him climbing both his thighs, legs parting further to accommodate his size and hips tilting just so to push the bulge of Nines’ cock against his clothed entrance.

He holds, hard, at the muscles of Nines’ shoulder, and rides him.

The first touch against his groin gets him reeling, gasping and making him press down again immediately, chasing the sensation of being fucked; he imagines it with perfect clarity, nothing between them and Nines pushing ___inside___ until he’s being split in two, dripping wet and sloppy with arousal, filled to the brim with him.

Nines growls, hands lowering from Gavin’s hips to grab at his ass and lift him with zero effort, making Gavin flail a little bit, hands clenching on his shoulders. He maneuvers him freely against his cock, pushing and pressing until Gavin can feel himself start sobbing with how good it feels.

Gavin trembles, unable to focus on kissing him properly, mouthing against Nines’ lips and breathing harshly through his nose. He can feel himself growing wetter with every thrust, and his legs kick a bit when the pleasure makes his back tense in a pretty arch.

A new song starts playing and the strength of its bass makes Gavin’s body pulse, heart stammering in his chest.

He leans back to stare at Nines and gasps at what he sees: he’s the messiest he’s ever seen him. Some of his hair is falling on his forehead, and there’s a high blush on his cheeks that reaches his ears; his lips are swollen and wet and his eyes are unfocused and glazed over, pupils blown wide.

Gavin is gonna die if he doesn’t get him all to himself soon. He presses closer and tilts his head just so to kiss at his neck and nibble at one earlobe before talking.

“Baby, fuck, babe, look at you,” he babbles, peppering kisses wherever he can reach, desperate. “I need you, take me back to the hotel, baby please, let me do this properly, ___please.”___

Nines pulls him down and ruts against him, jerking with the motion but doing it again, and Gavin has to swallow down the wail that threatens to escape his throat. Nines’ breath is hot against his cheek, and Gavin ___knows___ it’s because he’s began to overheat, but it’s so, so human of him to be that riled up that he can't’ help but laugh faintly between moans.

“I can’t… I can’t wait,” Nines says against his ear, licking the shell of it and gasping each word, “I can’t wait until we get there.”

Gavin wants to cry: he needs somewhere where he can be taken apart properly, not to get off on some over the clothes action like a dumb teenager.

“Here, let’s do it here,” Nines continues, kissing and licking at his jaw. “I can… I’ll find us somewhere, Gav, ___please.”___

Except he ___is___ a dumb teenager, apparently, because he gasps and nods and says ___yes.___

Fuck the consequences.

Nines lets his hands slide from Gavin’s ass to his back, carefully setting him back on the floor and waiting with his hands there until Gavin kisses him once, twice on the lips, fast and reassuring, before letting go.

He takes his hand and guides him, pace brisk and decided, out of the dance floor, weaving effortlessly through the crowd until they reach the archway that connects the entire place together. He turns, Gavin in tow, to his left and towards the men’s bathroom.

He opens the door and steps just once before stopping.

There’s a crowd inside, people either waiting for the stalls or making chit chat on the relatively quieter space.

He doesn’t say a thing, turning around before anyone can even bother with them, and leaving the bathroom, both hands on Gavin’s back.

“Fuck,” Nines says, eloquently, looking everywhere, eyes narrowing a bit. Analyzing.

“What do we do? Babe, come on, let’s just go, we’ll take a cab”

Nines smiles, looks around once more and checking that the coast is clear before striding towards an inconspicuous black door that Gavin hadn't seen before, blending right in with the black paint of the walls.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s a maintenance closet, and it’s big enough.”

Nines reaches to twist the knob once but the door won't budge. Frowning, he twists again and Gavin can hear the metal breaking under his strength, cracking and crumbling. ___Fuck me___ , Gavin thinks, ___if that’s not a sign that Nines is losing it too___.

It’s insanely hot, and Gavin jumps a bit, being able to stare at Nines in brief disbelief just for a second before being ushered inside, Nines’ hand on the small on his back almost lifting him in the process of guiding him, “God, that was ho—”

Nines practically slams the door closed and presses him against it, kissing him until he's completely backed up against it, pushes and pulls at him until Gavin is standing with the tip of his toes and shaking again.

It's completely dark except for the line of red light filtering through the crack of the door.

“I feel like I’m dying, Gav.” He moves his hips against Gavin’s, rutting desperately, trying to get some sort of relief to the desire that’s throwing so many warning messages at him he can barely see straight. “Please, please, ___please.”___

Gavin nods, breathing harshly through his mouth, feeling like he’s ran a marathon already but so ready to go for more.

“Yeah, yeah—babe, I’ve got you, let me help you.” He slides pressed against the door, sinking to his knees and immediately mouthing at the bulge of Nines’ cock through his pants.

Nines keens, and Gavin decides he's waited too long already, giddy with the adrenaline of doing ___that___ there, where anyone could find them.

He unbuckles Nines belt and pants with shaky hands, the metal clinking together, the sound making him feel like he's won the world's biggest lottery ticket. He reaches inside and ___finally.___

Nines is perfect under his hand, warm and hot and heavy, and when he pulls him out he feel his own mouth watering in anticipation. Nines’ cock is uncut, thick and dripping wet already, clear precum dribbling through the slit and shining against the light.

“Oh, babe.” Licking his lips, Gavin opens up his mouth, and looking up to stare at Nines, sinks him right in.

Nines shakes on top of him, hands trying to find purchase on whatever is closest.

Gavin sinks lower, bobbing his head to move forward bit by bit, slow, while slurping up the wetness there until he's cleaned him off and only then pulling back, dragging the foreskin with his lips until he's off with a ___pop___.

“Don't tease, Gav.” His voice is but a whisper and barely audible against the reverberating music coming from the outside. He braces himself against the door with one hand, his right travelling down to take hold of Gavin's hair and pull him forward with it, careful of not harming him but handling him as he likes nonetheless. Gavin melts against him, nosing at the base of his dick, kissing and licking, hands going up to cup his balls and massage them gently.

“Yes, sir.”

The word escapes his lips unbidden and Gavin can feel himself redden further, ears warm with it.

Nines chuckles, a heady thing for Gavin to hear.

“Good boy, now ___please___.”

Gavin moans at that, and before he can say anything else to embarrass himself he presses forward, wanton and ready, against the wet head of Nines’ cock.

He licks at the slit, closing his mouth around the head and sucking, bobbing up and down and pulling gently at the extra skin until it's completely over the engorged head, leaving a small space there between the folds, which he licks and keeps inside the wet heat of his mouth, nursing it between his lips, tongue swirling around it over and over again before letting go.

He could do this forever.

Nines gasps when he stops, worrying at his hair and splaying his fingers over the wood of the door for a second, grounding himself and clearing his head of any unnecessary processes, focusing everything he has on Gavin, kneeling between his legs and giving small kitten licks over his shaft, taking extra care to lap at the visible vein that runs under it.

The hand that holds at his hair lets go, and Nines caresses at Gavin's face, down his forehead to the profile of his nose, over the scar—twice— to press his palm against his cheek and cup his face like one would a beloved.

Gavin stares, heart hammering wildly inside his chest, mouth open and slick with spit and precum. He's resting the head of Nines' cock in his lower lip, tongue darting out to lick at the underside of it.

He looks irresistible. Nines thinks, vaguely, that Gavin could ask for anything in that moment and he'd happily comply, if only to keep him like that just a moment longer. Desire tugs at his chest, thirium pump regulator beginning to automatically, unintendedly, sync to Gavin's heartbeat. He sighs, happily, at the knowledge of this.

He breathes.

Focus finally returning, Nines uses his left hand to hold himself from the base of his shaft, and he watches in fascination as he begins moving his length in a circular motion across Gavin's lips, smearing the pre that’s began to bead at his head again.

Gavin twitches, eyes dark and wide, letting himself be used however Nines pleases and making a pretty gasp when he starts feeding him his cock, hips moving in perfect control, in and out while Gavin takes him beautifully.

“There you go,” Nines praises, having noted Gavin's reaction to being called ___good___. “You are doing great.”

The inside of Gavin's mouth is searing hot and it vibrates with each moan that can’t escape him, showing how hungry he is for it, jaw slack and still as Nines pushes, pushes, ___pushes,___ sliding through Gavin's working mouth until finally reaching his throat.

Gavin tenses momentarily and gags, throat opening and closing desperately, the girth of Nines’ cock threatening to choke him out. Tears slide down his cheeks with the effort and he ___loves___ every second of it, staying still and fighting the instinctual urge to pull away.

Nines stares and trembles, waiting and not daring press further, letting Gavin hold all the control and the giving him the choice to pull away if he wishes. He doesn’t. He gags instead a couple more times, finally calming down and pressing further, popping the head through the entrance of his throat, nose flush against his pelvis.

Nines’ remembering this until the day he dies.

Gavin looks like he's in heaven. Every press has him with his eyes rolling back, tears spilling from them and his body shaking with the lack of air. He flexes the muscles of his throat to work Nines further, in and out of the tight ring of it, pulling out to gasp for air every now and again, enough to get some oxygen and moan shakily before continuing.

Catching onto the rhythm, Nines fucks his throat, petting his face and whispering praises that rile Gavin more and more, brushing away his tears.

Gavin shakes, trembles underneath him and moves his hands away to work at his own belt and trousers to unzip himself just enough to reach for his cock. He bucks uncontrollably when touching it, choking himself on the heavy weight against his tongue, lack of air making him tingle all over. He holds himself with three fingers, working himself over and over again until he can feel the telltale signs of an approaching orgasm.

He rests his free hand in Nines' still clothed thigh.

Nines fastens his pace and it's exactly what Gavin needs, pulling once, twice—

And then Nines stops, hips stuttering and leaving his mouth, bending down to haul him up by his armpits, denying him the opportunity to cum.

“Fuck, what the fuck, Nines, oh god, Nines—”

Gavin sobs and whines, legs dangling and kicking uselessly at the air and breathing like he’s just ran a marathon, face red and eyes unfocused, saliva dripping from his lips to his chin. It’s a terribly good look on him, Nines thinks.

“Let me,” he says, panting the words while letting him set his feet back on the ground. “Please, Gavin, can I do this for you?”

Gavin inhales, brief hesitance passing through his eyes and disappearing just as quickly before he’s nodding fervently, voice shot to shit, raspy and rough while moaning “yeah” like a mantra, shaky hands trying to lower his pants further and failing, cursing every time he fails to get them down.

It’s lovely.

Nines kneels, pants still undone but resolutely ignoring his own need to take care of Gavin first. He places his hands on top of Gavin’, shushing him gently, trying to calm him down.

He removes one of his shoes with one hand, setting it aside to pull down his pants enough so he can free Gavin’s right leg out of his jeans, hands running through the exposed skin, patting softly at the hair there, running his fingers through it.

Gavin’s legs spread wider just like he had back at the bar, but now finally like Nines wanted him to be.

He kisses at his hip, nibbling at the skin there and peppering kisses around it, roaming over the defined muscles and lowering himself further, attuning himself to Gavin’s reactions: his thighs shake, his heart increasing its pace whenever he gets close to his dick. His hands rest on top of his head, fingers sinking in his hair and holding him to try and guide him, desperate and needy, sick of waiting and still bordering on the edge of his orgasm.

“Please, _Nines.”_

Nines happily obliges him, letting himself be led to where Gavin wants him, spreading him with both his hands to see his cock twitch at the attention, red and fully erect, before licking a stripe over it, focusing on the front, suckling on the head and then engulfing him completely, hollowing his cheeks to hold and nurse him there.

It makes him wail once, voice broken and raspy. One of his hands shoots up to cover his mouth, and he shakes, feeling himself start to drip over his lips and down his thighs.

It won't take him much longer, he knows. Gavin can feel the warm, heady feeling of his orgasm building and burning his insides, uncontrollable and unstoppable.

His body hungers for more, harder: quivering whenever Nines decides to tongue at him repeatedly and suck hard at his cock when he's least expecting it, swallowing around him and working him relentlessly, going over and over the motions, pressed firmly against his groin and never pausing to take a breath.

_Oh _ _,___ Gavin thinks, delirious. _He doesn’t need to._

That realization is what makes him tip over the edge. He cums, breathy moans escaping through his parted lips, arching his back and trembling like a leaf, pressing Nines against him, who increases his pace and intensity until Gavin is sure he’s gonna black out.

He rides out his orgasm like that, mouth clamped by his own hand and fingers tangled in Nines’ hair.

“Ah— ah— Nines, oh _god _ _,___ babe, Nines—”

Nines lets go, gentle, humming his approval and nuzzling at the skin of his navel, breathing resumed, harsh and panting against his skin.

“Good?”

Gavin nods five times for good measure.

“More?”

Gavin stares and nods again. He lowers the hand that was covering his mouth to Nines’ left, holding him for a moment, pad of his fingers tracing the perfect skin of his knuckles—nothing like Gavin’s own, scarred over one too many times— to finally let it rest there, fingers tangling together like it’s no big deal while he waits for his brain to come back online.

The hand that remained on top of Nines’ head moves, clumsy, to pat at his hair, a fond look in Gavin’s eyes while he tries to comb the strands back to a presentable state.

He’s calming down, orgasm clearing his head from the thick fog of arousal and allowing him to think better. He knows for sure that he still wants him; now that he’s had him, there’s no way he could give him up easily, and less so now, far away from Detroit, inside that sleazy club where they are strangers to everyone but themselves.

Eyes closed, Nines presses his head against Gavin’s hand, enjoying the intimacy to a degree he hadn’t expected. His thirium pump stammers with it, and he finds that the world outside the door does not matter to him, not then.

It’s very a nice moment, Gavin thinks. But it could be better.

“Yeah, more.” Having decided exactly what he wants, Gavin drags Nines’ fingers across his skin before lowering him between his parted legs to where he’s soaking wet and waiting.

Nines rests his forehead against Gavin thigh and curses, a broken thing of a sound. He’s immediately on board, his fingers exploring Gavin, testing and curious, moving upwards and slipping two fingers inside his slick entrance, making him slide in smooth and easy.

“God, that’s _good _ _.”___ Gavin arches his back off the door, sighing happily at the feel of them, eyes closing and letting himself enjoy, body significantly more relaxed and opening nice and easy for Nines.

From where Nines is, he can pick up perfectly the squelching sound coming from inside Gavin whenever he moves inside.

It’s driving him to insanity. He hasn't cum yet, and the tight knot of the tension of it lets itself be known, tugging hard at his gut, _begging_ for release.

He gasps his name, mouthing it against Gavin’s thigh, teeth dragging against him. He can feel the way that Gavin twitches in response, exhaling harshly through his mouth.

Gavin understands.

“Nines,” he beckons, voice raspy from use but still firm.

With his hand dropping from Nines’ head to his shoulders, Gavin grabs at his shirt and pulls, motioning Nines to stand,his other hand keeping Nines’ hand firmly inside of him, having to stand on the balls of his feet to do so, compensating for how tall Nines is.

He towers over Gavin, lenses in his eyes so open that there’s only darkness there, hot and wanting.

Their change in position makes him press against the spot inside Gavin, who bucks at the feeling, pressing down and undulating his hips to get more of it.

“More.” Gavin’s voice is impossibly low, desire clear in his voice. He surges up to kiss at Nines, tongue lapping at his lips to taste himself there and gasping against them when Nines starts scissoring his fingers inside of him.

“Please, babe, let me have you.” It’s more of a demand borne from need than a question, but his voice remains soft, still raw. His hands move to pull at Nines’ pants, waiting.

Nines shakes against him, trembling with how much he craves him, removing his fingers from Gavin and bowing his back to rest his forehead against his shoulder, panting. God, Gavin wants to _wreck him._

“I don’t have lube,” he says, and Gavin holds down the urge to laugh, warmth inside him soft and tender.

“Babe.” His chest jumps with the sudden rush of happiness. “Look at how you've got me, I don’t… I don’t need KY right now.”

Nines nods, kissing his shoulder, peppering kisses through the fabric until he reaches Gavin’s neck, where he licks a stripe up the skin, breath hot.

“How do you want me?” he speaks against his skin, close to his ear, trailing with his kisses wherever he’s able to reach.

Gavin reels at his words, licking at his lips. _How do you want me. Me. Like he’s mine, like he’s giving himself over to me._

“Can you pick me up?” He swallows thickly, leaving Nines’ trousers to loop his arms against his neck. “Can you fuck me against the wall, babe?”

Nines pulls back. “You know I can.”

Gavin lifts one of his thighs to rub himself against Nines, calf teasing at his back, pressing him further against his body.

“Then what are you waiting for?” He swallows again and braces himself for it, body tensing and waiting to jump to Nines’ arms.

Nines does not disappoint. His hands hold Gavin by the back of his thighs, hoisting him up like he weighs nothing at all. He’s careful when he moves them both against the wall, crowding Gavin against it and shifting, adjusting both their bodies together until it’s perfect.

It takes, naturally, zero effort out of him, looking like he could hold him like that forever, and Gavin wants, wants, _wants _ _.___

“That’s it,” he praises, wonder coloring his voice. “Just like that, Nines.”

Nines looks at him, expectantly. His lips are parted. Gavin realizes he’s waiting for him to give him another order, and he melts between his arms.

“You are perfect, babe.” Gavin kisses him once, letting go with one of his hands from Nines’ back, completely trusting him to keep him steady. He reaches between them to hold the head of Nines’ cock, rub him against his entrance. He’s dripping wet, sloppy with it, feeling it when his fingers graze himself on the way to press Nines there. He sighs, happy. “Come on, Terminator, take me for a ride.”

Nines laughs, gasping, and then does exactly that.

His cock is almost searing hot against Gavin, and Nines lowers him gently until the head of it presses against his entrance. The weight of Gavin between his arms is more than enough to make him sink down in one go if he were to let go, but Nines does not relent, keeps him just where he is.

Waits for it.

“ _Fuck _ _,___ please—”

Nines slams his hips up, and _finally _ _.___

Gavin shudders and shakes against the unmoving strength of his partner, hand shooting up again to shut himself up before he starts crying out loud, fingers pressing against his firmly shut mouth, knowing that if he starts making sounds he won’t be able to stop.

Nines is impossibly thick and hard against him, splitting him open with ease, pistoning his hips and going further each time with calculated precision that makes him sob and twitch.

It’s heaven.

Gavin clenches around him —tight like a vice— and Nines moans, bucking his hips harder, control slipping fast from him.

“You’re— you’re huge—” Gavin gasps, biting at his own lips. “—Oh, God—” He lets his hand fall back to where it was, clutching hard at the back of Nines’ shirt, leaning forward to press himself chest to chest with him so he can kiss him until he’s silly with it. “I love it, Nines.”

His voice breaks on the i of his name, _N—iii—nes,_ and he couldn’t give a damn about it, resorting to kissing him again, deeper this time, to stay quiet.

Nines lowers him just a bit more, and finally bottoms out inside of him, holding himself still, enjoying how Gavin feels surrounding him, hot and dripping wet. It’s amazing, and his hips start twitching erratically, itching to start pounding into him, but he refuses to move.

“Good?” He manages to ask.

Gavin nods between kisses, feeling full to the brim. “Extremely.”

It's all that Nines needs to hear before fucking into him with abandon, hands squeezing at Gavin's thighs and hoping to rA9 that they'll bruise, that he'll have a reminder, that ___he'll want him still,___ needing Gavin so badly that he has to close his eyes to avoid all the input messages being thrown his way.

Gavin is melting between his arms, taking him beautifully, his legs scrambling to stay up and locked behind Nines' back, panting and writing each time he pushes deep into him, stopping his kisses so he can rest his head against Nines’ cheek, breathing harshly. He’s swallowing down each moan that threatens to escape him, small little sounds that start driving Nines crazy.

He growls, pistoning his hips so hard that Gavin starts bouncing against his hips, and he ___finally___ cries out, consequences be damned, letting a mess of nonsense stream from his lips. He’s gasping for air and squeezing around him, making Nines’ legs threaten to give out when he feels him tensing to try and keep him inside each time he pulls out to slam back in again.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Nines, that’s so good—””

Nines is pounding so hard inside of him that Gavin can’t even moan properly, each shaky breath cut short by the movement of Nines’ hips, who revels in the “ah, ah, ah’s” that’s he’s getting out of him.

Trusting that Nines will hold him, Gavin lets one of his hands go to reach where they are joined, fingers finding his own cock to tug at it desperately, tensing when he does— clenching down on him, thighs shaking.

“Oh.” Nines lets out a surprised moan, his legs giving out under him. He slides to the floor to kneel there, holding Gavin with care and not even attempting to stop fucking him. “Gavin, oh, Gavin, I can’t—.”

Gavin’s feet are back on the floor, and even if that’s a bummer, having really loved being held up like he wasn’t 180 pounds of pure muscle, well. He’ll live. He certainly can appreciate the change in position, with his back now resting on the wall. His hand lets Nines go, snaking down to let it rest just below the curve of his neck; not pressing, only holding him there, letting his presence be known.

He starts riding him with everything that he’s got, hips gyrating pleasantly but keeping him inside.

Using him.

Nines can’t focus anymore, not beyond moving with him, back arching so hard and fast when Gavin starts riding him that he thinks he’ll break.

“—oh, oh, God, Gavin—”

He’s shaking, barely noticing when the skin of his neck peels back to reveal the white silicone plastic underneath where Gavin is holding him.

Gavin has never seen him like that, and Nines’ stomach jumps preemptively, scared for a second that he’s gone too far, but Gavin moans low in his throat and caresses him with his thumb, following the lines of his chassis and faux muscles.

“That’s it,” Gavin praises him again. “ _Oh, look at you.”_

_Look at you, all mine._

Nines whines, letting his head drop so he can stare at Gavin, eyes unfocused.

“Gavin—” He calls, warning him, mouth opening and eyes rolling back with the strength of his approaching orgasm. He’s so close, can feel it thrumming through his veins.

“Come for me, babe,” Gavin moans, moving his hips faster. “ _inside_ me, please, Nines, come on…”

Nines hears himself moan, broken and staticky, feeling far, far away.

Gavin presses himself against him, insides twitching and squeezing so tight that Nines barely gets to fuck into him two more times before he finally cums, orgasm hot and pulsing inside Gavin. He feels himself burn up, body unused to that particular kind of strain, sending warning messages to his visual feed until he’s gone blind with them. It’s too much of everything.

Distantly, he can feel Gavin moaning, climaxing for the second time of the night.

Just knowing that does him in again and he soft reboots, swallowing hard and resting his head on Gavin’s chest, still inside him. He’s heaving for air, trying to get his systems back to a semblance of normalcy, to lower the temperature of his insides, burning with the strain of everything.

The entire night: the sex, the want, the feelings.

His chest feels tight with it.

“God, _Nines _ _.”___ Gavin melts, resting his head against Nines’, not a care in the world, basking in the afterglow. “God, god, _god _ _.”___

Nines finds himself agreeing. It was extremely good.

“Yeah.” He swallows thickly.

His CPU won’t stop working, though, and however good the sex was between them, he can’t help but to feel: He’s worried.

He wonders if having sex that night is all that Gavin needs to get him out of his system. It’s terribly unpleasant to think of, the idea of Gavin ignoring him afterwards weighing him down.

It must show.

“You are thinking too hard.” Gavin nuzzles at his hair, burrowing his nose there and inhaling, breathing him in. “You are still inside me. Relax.”

Nines hums. He doesn’t relax.

Gavin moves on top of him, lifting himself up just enough to let Nines slip out of him. Both his hands go to cup at his jaw, maneuvering him enough to stare at directly at his eyes.

“This isn’t the place to have a heart to heart, Nines.” His thumbs caress at his skin, pressing at the skin softly, watching it recede until all there is between them is the natural white and grey of Nines’ chassis. Gavin’s eyes shine at the sight.

Nines nods. He knows.

“So,” Gavin continues, nonchalant. “we are gonna dress, we’re gonna go back to the hotel, and we are gonna talk. And ___then___ I’m going to blow you again. Sound good?”

“What?” Nines looks at him surprised. He’s not sure that he heard him correctly.

Gavin taps at his forehead with two of his fingers. “ _Hello_ , earth to Nines. Did I fuck you too hard?”

Nines isn’t sure how to respond. “No. Yes. I mean. I can still function properly.” He’s doing a terrible job of lying, thirium pump working so hard to compensate how he feels that it threatens to pop out of his chest.

“Ok,” Gavin replies, not buying his shit for a second. “Look, I’m not gonna run away the second we step through this door, alright?” He pats at his hair, unreadable look on his face. “I’m not that big of a dick. So cut the crap, let me have my afterglow, dress me—because I’m pretty sure my legs won’t work for a while, thank you, by the way— and come back with me to the hotel.”

Gavin rests his hand on top Nines’ head. The android can see the gears, figuratively, turning in Gavin’s head. He eventually sighs deeply, shrugging for a second to lean down and kiss him.

His lips are chapped, slightly dry from the exercise, but still welcoming and tender. It’s the softest kiss that they’ve shared, all heat absent from it, but lovely nonetheless.

Nines thinks that he’d like to grow used to them.

“Don’t tell anyone I’m this nice.”

Nines laughs quietly, leaning to kiss him again. There are no promises between them that go beyond that night, but he’d like to think that there will.

Eventually.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by my old partying days, a specific club I used to frequent and lots of projecting. Cheers!
> 
> find me in twitter @ [magpieq1693](https://twitter.com/magpieq1693)
> 
> (I'm thinking about writing a follow up to this, let me know in the comments what you think!)


End file.
